


Yeast Likely

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, in which moca is super gay (unsurprising) and lisa is like way too hot (also unsurprising)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Bandori Rarepair Week Day 2: CookingMoca and Lisa baking bread and telling jokes, maybe wishing it was a little more than that.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bandori RarePair Week 2019, Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Yeast Likely

“Lisa-saaaaaann…” Moca whined as she kneaded dough. She’d been at it for maybe five minutes but it felt like an hour. “Can’t we just use the mixer? This is taking  _ forever _ .”

Lisa chuckled at her friend’s antics, but she wasn’t going to have any of it. “Nooope!” she replied, popping the “p”. “This recipe takes a certain kind of finesse; it’s a process, Moca.”

“Can’t the process be shorter?” Moca huffed. “And less… involved?”

“Nuh uh, you’re the one who asked to make this bread. You’ve got to help it  _ rise _ to the occasion.”

Moca smiled a bit at that. “I can’t believe you.”

Lisa grinned, enamored with the sight of Moca covered in flour, pitifully fumbling with bread dough as though she’d never seen the stuff in an uncooked state in her life. Moca went to wipe some of the powder off her cheek, just to slather more of it on. Lisa’s cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling. 

“This is beneath me, you know,” Moca simpered. “I have people to do this for me.”

“The Yamabuki Bakery deserves more respect than that, and you know it.”

“Ah, caught red handed.”

Moca enjoyed being able to goof around like this with Lisa. Most of her friends grumbled or laughed; they didn’t know how to play along. Lisa did. And the two of them could banter back and forth for  _ hours _ before even the possibility of it getting old came up. 

“Bread dough is softer than I thought it was,” Moca admitted. “I thought it was gonna be more like clay, or something.”

“Clay can be soft.”

“...Touche.”

The two of them worked in silence for a bit, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was strange, to be sure. The idea that either of them could simply exist with another person, not feeling like they needed to constantly break the ice or fill the silence. But it was comfortable. Companionable. 

“Lisa-saaaaan.”

Well, almost. 

“Yes, you can be done.”

“Yay!” Moca leapt away from the dough as soon as she was given proper permission, Lisa stepping in to take over. 

Moca was, of course, disappointed with herself in retrospect. She was starting to realize she should have asked Lisa to help her make cakes or something. It was kind of gross to try and lick the spoon or bowl or whatever when you were baking  _ bread _ . Also… she glanced over at Lisa’s face. It was a shame Moca couldn’t pull any rom-com frosting licking shenanigans with her. 

Moca’s usually unreadable, smug face shifted into subtle embarrassment, flustered over the idea of Lisa licking frosting from her cheek or whatever happened in those crappy movies.  _ Wow, that’s a new level of gay from me. Okay…  _

But it certainly was mesmerizing. The way Lisa’s fingers dexterously worked the dough into shape. The way Lisa’s hair was tied back more than usual to prevent it from getting in her face. The way her lips parted as she breathed in sync with her work. 

Luckily for her, Lisa was pretty preoccupied with making sure the recipe was followed perfectly, so she missed the look of longing Moca shot her way. 

“Moca~” Lisa’s singsong voice called out. 

“Uh… yeah?”

“You’re staring at me an awful lot, you know?”

Ah. It would appear that Moca was not nearly as shifty as she liked to believe she was. Or… Lisa was WAY more perceptive than she thought to give her credit for. 

“Am I? I’m just staring over at that bread, waiting for it to be ready for Moca time.”

Lisa gave her an amused look as she shrugged. “Oh, well if that’s the case. I figured the show was up here, but-”

Moca found herself noticing Lisa’s low-cut top a little stronger than she normally might have. 

“Well, I meant a little higher than that, but hey, I’m not complaining.”

Moca’s gaze shot up to Lisa’s eyes in panic, catching the unbridled glee in them. “You’re a tease…”

“Hah!” Lisa barked out a surprised laugh at Moca’s sullen voice. “That’s pretty rich coming from you, Moca. Pretty sure your cute little face is right next to the word ‘tease’, isn’t it?”

“Might be…” Moca grumbled, turning away from Lisa. She crossed her arms around her front, feeling oddly vulnerable. 

It was strange. Moca was used to being on the dishing out side of this sort of situation. She screwed around with her friends constantly, becoming the ire of their conversations in the best of ways. She played the jokes, made obnoxious comments, flirted outright with her friends. Receiving it was… woof.

“I was just trying to poke fun at you, Moca, please don’t be upset.” Lisa seemed genuinely worried at Moca’s shift in body language. “I just thought-”

“No,” Moca heaved out. “I… might have been checking you out. Just a little,” she rushed to add. 

Lisa’s jovial expression returned. “Well, that much I figured. I mean, I’ve caught you staring at my collar bone before-”

Moca’s breath hitched.  _ She noticed that!? _

“Do you have a thing for me?” Lisa whispered conspiratorially, and Moca’s heart was in her throat. “Are you… secretly in love with me?” Lisa’s eyes glimmered with mischief. “As if, right?”

Moca breathed out a shaky sigh. “Y-yeah. Crazy. That’d be… um. Super weird, right?”

“Yeah, it would be! I’ve never even seen you crushing on anyone before, so it would kind of come out of nowhere. If you have someone you like, though, you’ve got to tell me!”

How could someone so perceptive and so insightful… be so oblivious? 

Moca chuckled, trying to sound like her normal self - while feeling incredibly nervous. “Will do. You’ll be the first person I tell.”

“Great!” Lisa was her chipper self, getting the dough ready to set. “I’m so glad we’re friends, Moca!”

“Yeah… friends.”

Moca moved to help her start cleaning, catching herself staring in Lisa’s direction more than a normal friend would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm really thinking about doing a companion piece to this some day, just cause the idea of exploring a MocaLisa where Lisa's been subjected to compulsory heterosexuality is an INTERESTING one


End file.
